Skogen
by Bettan007
Summary: Twilight i en ny tappning.


**Skogen**

Jag hörde snattret av regnet när det slog mot plåttaket på min gamla pickup och ovanför mig såg jag hur dem mörka molen snabbt rörde sig över himmelen. Det mulna vädret hjälpte inte alls mot mitt redan nedstämda humör men jag förvånades inte över det, när man bodde i Forks så fick man acceptera att man bara skulle få se den blå himmeln en handfull gånger varje år. Plötsligt väcktes jag ur mina tankar av ett ilsket tutande bakom mig och insåg att jag redan stod på parkeringen till min tråkiga skola. Samtidigt som jag parkerade min inte alltför lätthanterliga pickup så för tittade jag min omkring efter den silvriga Volvon. Jag försökte intala mig själv att jag bara var nyfiken, men när jag tillslut såg den några rader framför mig så kunde jag inte förneka att det var mycket mer än bara vanlig nyfikenhet som drog mig till just den bilen och honom. Han stod lutad mot den dyra bilen och såg ut som om han var tagen direkt från en modetidning med hans glänsande bronsfärgade hår och stiliga ansikte med dem mystiska ögonen som ändrade färg från bärnsten till topas och ibland till och med svart. Jag kunde aldrig förstå varför han var så intresserad av mig, visst var jag inte ful men bredvid honom så såg jag ut som en grå fläck med mitt tråkigt bruna hår och mina alldagliga bruna ögon.

Samtidigt som jag satt där och tänkte så tittade han plötsligt upp, han fångade inte bara mina ögon utan hela min kropp med hans intensiva blick och jag blev påmind om det jag hade läst i gårkväll. Även om jag alltid sett på honom som en vacker ängel så insåg jag i den stunden att det kanske faktiskt fanns något lite mörkare och mer djuriskt inom honom. Jag såg hur han flinande ett nästan elakt flin i samma stund som jag tänkte den tanken, det var som om han faktiskt kunde höra mig eller så var jag bara väldigt lätt att läsa. Men jag kunde se igenom honom, han var inte elak, han var inget monster inte egentligen, jag tror bara han försökte få mig att tro det. Än en gång var det som om han kunde se i mina ögon vad jag tänkte för han såg plötsligt väldigt frustrerad och nästan arg ut.

Han mötte min blick en sista gång för att sedan vända sig om och gå mot den mulliga och djupt gröna skogen som fanns bakom vår skola. Som om en osynlig kraft tog tag i mig så gick jag genast ut ur min älskade pickup för att följa efter honom. Jag insåg att det var nu det hände, vi hade stått i ett vägskäl och nu skulle vi bestämma om vi skulle fortsätta på samma väg eller skilja oss åt.

När vi kom in i den mörka skogen så var jag tvungen att sakta ner för att kunna ta mig fram genom den svåra terrängen, men det hindrade inte honom och jag såg hur han försvann in bland träden framför mig. Jag följde ljuden av honom in genom skogen men efter vad som kändes som en evighet så insåg jag att jag inte längre hörde några ljud och jag började bli orolig över att jag hade tappat bort honom. När jag tittade mig omkring så såg jag hur ljus sipprade in genom några trädgrenar framför mig, och jag gick närmare för att se om det verkligen var det jag trodde det var. När jag fört grenarna till sidan så fick jag se en av dem vackraste bilderna jag någonsin sett. Framför mig mitt i den mörka och kompakta skogen sträckte sig en lite dal ut sig likt en diamant i en hög med kol. Vildblommor i starka lysande färger täckte öppningen, så höga att dem nästan räckte upp till min midja. När jag kollade upp så förstod jag varför dem var så långa, dem stäckte sig, tävlade om den lilla glipa av sol som man kunde se på himmelen och som strålade ner på den här biten av paradiset.

Min blick gled över den himmelska naturen när jag såg skuggan av en man sående under några granar på andra sidan av dalen. Först blev jag rädd, vem var det som stod här mitt i den stora djupa skogen och förstörde det vackra landskapet. Men sen insåg jag plötslig att det var han, Edward. Jag ångrade direkt det jag hade tänkt, han förstörde inte landskapet utan han var som en pusselbit som äntligen kommit till sin rätt, en ängel som hittat till himmelen. Han började helt plötsligt klä av sig och jag stod och gapade av chock medan han tog av sig sin märkes skjorta och klev ut på ängen. När han kom in under solens strålar så var jag tvungen att blinka flera gånger i rad för jag kunde inte tro det jag såg. Efter ett tag av stillastående stirrande så började min syn bli suddig och jag insåg att jag inte andats sedan han klev in under solen.

Nu var det uppenbart för mig, han var inte den ängel jag trott han var, han var inte den vackra topas som ibland skimrade i hans ögon. Nej han var det mörkret som jag sett inom honom men bara trodde var en yta, en skyddsmur för att skärma av sig mot mig och alla andra som försökte tränga sig för nära inpå honom. Jag förundrades och förskräcktes över hur fel jag kunde ha bedömt en person, och jag skällde på mig själv för att jag inte tagit hans mörka blickar och det jag läst igår om de varelser som Edward uppenbarligen tillhörde på allvar. Men nu skulle jag förmodligen få betala för mina dumdristiga misstag, eller? Jag kände fortfarande hur hoppet, om än litet, fanns kvar inom mig, om jag bara kunde övertala honom att han inte var ond, att han inte var ett monster. Men det var så mycket svårare nu när han stigit ut under solen och visat sin sanna skepnad, han såg inte bara ut som ett monster, utan han var så mycket mer än de. Alla dina hemskaste drömmar och mörkaste fantasier ihopsatt i en enda varelse som nu stod framför mig.

- Gillar du vad du ser? Frågade han plötslig med ett ondskefullt leende.

- Edward de här är inte du, inte egentligen. Svarade jag nästan bönfallande, som om jag faktiskt försökte övertyga mig själv lika mycket som honom.

- Och vad är jag för något då?

- Du är en vacker och omtänksam person och jag vet att du innerst inne bryr dig om andra, om mig. Sa jag och jag kände hur mitt självförtroende steg lite, nu pratade vi i alla fall.

- Nej, fel svar! Vad är det jag är egentligen? Frågade han och det var svårt att inte bli skrämd av hans hotfulla närvaro.

- En vampyr!? Svarade jag osäkert.

- Bra jobbat, du vet ändå någonting. Men vet du även vad vampyrer har för diet? Undrade han och jag tyckte jag såg hans ögon glima till av vad som såg ut att vara iver, men jag hoppades verkligen att jag hade sett fel.

- Ja, men Jacob Black berättade en gammal historia som handlade om din familj, och då sa han att Cullens inte drack från människor utan bara från djur. Sa jag hastigt samtidigt som jag hoppades att det var nu han skulle instämma, och skrattande säga att han aldrig skulle göra illa mig.

- Såklart vi inte dricker människoblod, eller djurblod för den delen! Gud vad vidrigt, vem gör det? Sa han med ett äcklat ansiktsuttryck.

- Va? Pep jag förvånat fram, vad menade han, om han inte drack något blod överhuvudtaget och inte åt vanlig mat vad överlevde han då på?

Likt en blixt så stod han i nästa sekund bakom mig, och med läpparna mot mitt öra så muttrade han hest fram svaret på den frågan jag tyst tänkt.

- Men jag är väldigt förtjust i kött, och jag måste medge att jag har en extra svaghet för söta och oskyldiga tjejer.

Jag kände hur hans fingrar pressades in i min mage och hur han aggressivt hög tag i min nacke med sina tänder för att sedan slita loss en bit av mitt kött. Min kropp började domna bort av den hemska smärtan och jag kände hur den utom min kontroll blev svag och föll ihop. Edward fortsatte att slita och bita i min mage, mina ben, allt han kunde komma åt, och det kändes som om jag badade i mitt eget varma blod. Samtidigt som jag gled bort till mörkret så såg jag den skinnande solen över mig som reflekterades i daggen på dem vackra vildblommorna kring mig, jag kunde i alla fall glädja mig åt att det var det sista jag såg innan jag försvann bort för evigt.


End file.
